The present invention is relates to lighting equipment and more particularly to a rotary lamp for variable stage illumination.
In stage performance, lighting control is very important to create electric atmosphere and produce a general feeling of great excitement. Recently, rotary lamps have been commonly used by stage designer to match with colored glass for producing variable lighting effect. For stage lighting control according to conventional methods, a variety of lamps of different luminous intensity are mounted at different locations around a stage. During performance, the lamps are respectively controlled by means of respective control switches. It is indeed costly and occupies much space to install several lamps to illuminate a stage and inconvenient to control several lamps through several control switches.
The present invention has been accomplished to settle the afore-said problems. It is one object of the present invention to provide a rotary lamp which can be controlled for variable stage illumination through a single control switch.
According to the present invention, a rotary lamp for variable stage illumination comprises a seat having a revolving shaft with a long lamp and two short lamps mounted thereon. The two short lamps are bilaterally disposed in vertical to the long lamp and respectively connected to a four-step control switch. By means of the control of the four-step control switch, the lamps are alternately or concurrently turned on to produce light while they are carried by the revolving shaft to rotate.